The present disclosure relates generally to ink sets, ink systems, and methods of printing an image.
Inkjet printing or recording systems are commonly used as an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. Generally, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed by the inkjet recording system onto the paper to produce an image (e.g., graphics, text, and/or combinations thereof) thereon. It is generally desirable to utilize an inkjet ink that produces both aesthetically pleasing images and long lasting print characteristics. Examples of such print characteristics include print quality (e.g., saturation, chroma, and/or the like) and durability (e.g., water fastness, water resistance, fade resistance, permanence, acid and alkaline high-liter smear resistance, and/or the like). In some instances, however, trade off(s) may occur between the various print quality characteristics when inks are deposited on the print medium. For example, when ink systems include the same or similar pigments for both light and dark inks, a trade off may exist between saturation and chroma.